Equestria Girls: Road Rage
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: To save their city, the citizens of Canterlot will have to earn a million dollars in order to buy the buses back. This story is inspired by The Simpsons: Road Rage. Rated T due to mild language, suggestive themes and violence. No flame reviews allowed.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Racer have now entered the Easter race. She already registered for the race as a matter of fact. She will be racing all the Easter characters as well. Twilight went to April Valley by train with her family. She is getting ready to prepare for the race. Let's hope that Twilight can have a race with all the Easter characters.

"We are here at April Valley" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We will like to thank Chugs for taking us to April Valley"

"You're welcome Twilight" said Chugs. "We better go now"

"Bye, Chugs" said Twilight and her family.

They saw Chugs leaving April Valley as Twilight and her family left from the train station.

"That was nice of that train, mom" said Twilight.

"He sure was, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We are now here at April Valley for the race"

"That is true, mom" said Twilight. "I'm not sure that Kermey the Leprechaunw will enter the race"

"He is entering the race, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, he is Hermey's brother"

"I see Seymour Sassafras, mom" said Twilight.

"Hi, you have must be Twilight" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "You are just about to enter the Easter race"

"Thank you for having me here, Seymour" said Twilight. "Is Peter Cottontail here?"

"He sure is, Twilight" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "He just finished building his own go cart"

"That is cool" said Twilight. "Some other characters have entered the race are Lilly Longtooth, Linda the schoolteacher, Sunny, Hallelujah Jones, King Bruce, Donna, January Irontail, Wellington, Madame, Bonnie and Antoine"

"I am the one who will blow the horn" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "it is for the race to start"

"We better get in our vehicle since the race is going to start" said Twilight.

"Don't forget, Kermey is entering the race" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

They went to their vehicles and starts their engine.

"Okay, racers, I will blow the horn and we start the race" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "Ready, set, go!"

He blows the horn and the race starts. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	2. Bad Girl Arrested

Sunset Shimmer will be the first character to pick up everyone. The rules of road rage are that a driver had to deliver many passengers before the time runs out. Then, she will have how much money she got as a matter of fact. Finally, she will give the money for the total to earn a reward. Let's hope that Sunset can pick up everyone to earn some money.

"Here comes Adagio in her limousine and the bus" said Sunset Shimmer.

"What's the meaning of this?" Adagio asked. "Send that wretched contraption to the landfill and ride my bus"

The lights turned green and Sunset starts driving.

"Canterlot! Canterlot!" yelled Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset sees Twilight and picks her up.

"Hi, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hey, Sunset" said Twilight. "Take me school, please"

"That sounds a great idea" said Sunset Shimmer.

On their way to school, they saw a bad girl driving faster breaking the law and the police stops her.

"Look, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "The police had arrested that bad girl for driving faster and the speed limit is 55"

"I saw that, Sunset" said Twilight. "We don't want to obey the law"

"That is true" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better hurry, you want to be late for school"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

"But, sir, I didn't even break the speed limit" said that bad girl.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you did break the speed limit" said the police. "We are now taking you to jail"

The police arrested that bad girl and sent her to jail. At Canterlot High, Sunset drops off Twilight as Twilight out of the car.

"There you go" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Great driving and I'm sure we got here fast" said Twilight. "Here's $100 for you"

"Thanks, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

Later, after her time runs out. Sunset has earned about $5,236 and looks at the rating.

"My rating is reckless" said Sunset Shimmer. "The first reward is $1,000 and I made enough money"

"The next reward will be held when you hit $10,000 or more" said Celestia. "You need $4,764"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset picks Indigo Zap as the next driver. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Drunk Driving

Indigo Zap will be the next person to do the Road Rage. Sunset Shimmer made a lot of money after a bad girl was arrested as a matter of fact. Like before, she will have to deliver as many passengers as she could before the time runs out. Let's hope that Indigo Zap can make some more money a little bit.

"Good day at Canterlot" said Indigo Zap.

"I'll be watching you" said Adagio.

The limousine and the bus left, the light turns green and Indigo Zap drives.

"All right, time now pick some friends up" said Indigo Zap.

She saw Sugarcoat on the street and she picks her up.

"Hi, Sugarcoat" said Indigo Zap. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "Take me to Crystal Prep, I lost my uniform there"

"We will get there in time" said Indigo Zap.

On their way, they saw Adagio Dazzle being arrested for drunk driving.

"Look, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "Adagio is arrested for drunk driving"

"That is bad, Sugarcoat" said Indigo Zap. "I will never do drunk driving at all"

"Me either, Indigo" said Sugarcoat.

"You are under arrested for being drunk driving, Adagio" said the police.

"But sir, I didn't drink any alcohol beverage" said Adagio.

"We saw you drinking it" said the police. "In fact, you are not allowed to be drunk driving again"

"I didn't do that, sir" said Adagio.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you are arrested and going to jail" said the police.

They put her in the police car and left.

"She's gone now" said Sugarcoat. "You better hurry, Indigo"

"Okay, I will take you there" said Indigo Zap.

They arrived at Crystal Prep and Sugarcoat got out of the car.

"That is fast, Indigo" said Sugarcoat. "Here is $100 bill for you"

A little later, she looks at the rating and she becomes insane.

"My rating is insane since I have about $7,320" said Indigo Zap.

"You have just earned a second reward" said Celestia. "You need about $17,444"

"Okay, Celestia" said Indigo Zap.

She picks the Entertainment District at Canterlot. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Car Crash

Rainbow Dash will be the next character to do the road rage. She will do it at Entertainment District in Canterlot. Rainbow Dash will keep an eye on the traffic as a matter of fact. The rules are simple, she will deliver most customers as she could before the time runs out. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash can keep an eye on the traffic.

"Today is going to be great" said Rainbow Dash. "Here comes the limousine"

"Think you can win?" Sonata asked. "I don't think so"

The limousine leaves and the light turns green.

"Time to make some money" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Pinkie Pie outside at a store and picks her up.

"Hi, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Hop in"

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Take me to the balloon factory"

"We'll get there in time, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

On their way, they limousine driving and is about to hit Rainbow's car.

"Get them, Aria" said Sonata.

It hits Rainbow's car and damaged it.

"Excellent" said Sonata. "Keep hitting it"

"Got it, Sonata" said Aria.

She does it again until Rainbow drives away.

"These Dazzlings are mean" said Pinkie Pie. "In fact, my butt hurts"

"Same here, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "We better hurry up"

"Yes, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "I don't want to be late"

"Let's drive faster" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

At the balloon factory, Rainbow Dash drops off Pinkie Pie and gives her $50 since it's an average.

"Thanks for the ride, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

"Anytime, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

Without warning, she drives backwards and ran over Limestone Pie.

"Sorry, Limestone" said Rainbow Dash. "It was an accident"

Later, time has run out for Rainbow Dash. She only earns $4,381 and her rating is destructive.

"I don't have enough money to get the next reward" said Rainbow Dash. "The next reward will be held when I hit $30,000"

Rainbow Dash is heading back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Ran Over Objects

Pinkie Pie will be the next driver to do road rage. She will be driving at Entertainment District in Canterlot as a matter of fact. The goal is that she will pick up most passengers with more money before time runs out. She will add more time after dropping off the passengers. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie will earn more money.

"Another day at Canterlot" said Pinkie Pie.

She saw the Dazzlings' limousine passing by.

"Ahoy hoy, lowly mortal!" said Adagio.

The lights turned green and Pinkie Pie starts driving.

"It's time for party" said Pinkie Pie.

She picked up Rarity near the entrance.

"Hi, Rarity" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hello, darling" said Rarity. "Take me to my boutique. I have a lot of clothes to make"

"Hold on tight" said Pinkie Pie.

She saw a Shadowbolt mascot and Pinkie Pie ran over the mascot.

"I regret nothing" said a Shadowbolt mascot.

"Sorry about that" said Pinkie Pie. "Excuse me, out of the way"

Several citizens ran away and hits some object. At Carousel Boutique, Pinkie Pie has dropped off Rarity.

"That is a good trip, darling" said Rarity. "You are good at driving"

Pinkie Pie now picks up Applejack.

"Hi, Applejack, what's new?" Pinkie Pie.

"Delivering some apple cider" said Applejack. "Cider brewery please"

"Let's go now" said Pinkie Pie.

As a bonus, she will destroy 15 objects including running over people.

"There are a lot of balloons" said Pinkie Pie.

She pops a lot of balloons and a breaks the helium.

"I think I got 15 objects to destroyed" said Pinkie Pie.

"You did, Pinkie" said Applejack.

At the cider brewery, she dropped off Applejack and received $1,000 bonus.

"See you later, Pinkie" said Applejack.

"Bye, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie.

Later, her time ran out and earn $6,331 and checks out what rating she is.

"My rating is reckless" said Pinkie Pie. "But still don't have enough money to hit $30,000"

At Canterlot power plant, Adagio is at the office talking to herself.

"Another driver on the road?" Adagio asked. "Blast your eye to Hades, you meddling fool"

Someone will try to hit $30,000 to get the next reward. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Adagio is Arrested

The Equestria Girls and their friends are less than $7,000 away from $30,000 for the next reward. Fluttershy is going to be the next driver to do the road rage. The rules for the road rage are that she will picked up and dropped off the passengers as fast as she could. Let's hope that Fluttershy will hit the $30,000 mark.

"Nice weather today for me" said Fluttershy.

She saw the limousine passes by with Adagio Dazzle in there.

"What do you think you are looking at?" said Adagio.

The lights turned green and Fluttershy starts driving.

"Time to make some money for the animals" said Fluttershy.

She saw Mrs. Cake outside of the bakery.

"Hello, where can I take you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Take me to Sugarcube Corner, please" said Mrs. Cake.

"I will try to go faster as Angel" said Fluttershy.

On their way, they saw the police arresting Adagio Dazzle.

"The police are arresting Adagio" said Mrs. Cake.

"I see it now" said Fluttershy.

"You are arrested, Adagio" said the police. "You hit a lot of cars and you made a lot of traffic"

"Sir, I didn't mean to drive it" said Adagio. "Aria is the one driving"

"I don't care who drives the limousine or not" said the police. "You are going to jail and that is final"

They put her in the car and going to jail.

"She's gone now" said Fluttershy.

At Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy drops off Mrs. Cake and she gives her $100.

"Thank you for giving me $100" said Fluttershy.

"You're welcome" said Mrs. Cake.

"Time to picked up some more passengers" said Fluttershy.

After the time runs out. Fluttershy made some more money. She almost got $10,000.

"My rating is insane and I earned $9,843" said Fluttershy. "I just hit the $30,000 mark"

"Congratulations, Fluttershy" said Celestia. "You got the next reward"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Fluttershy. "I will get a new driver"

"That sounds wonderful" said Celestia. "The next reward will be held when you hit the $50,000 mark"

Fluttershy chooses Vinyl Scratch as the next driver. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Adagio's Lawyer

Adagio Dazzle is currently in jail. She is going to talk with her lawyer as a matter of fact. She wants him to take her spot in the limousine. She also wants him to take care of the bus. Adagio will be staying in jail and won't be escaping in jail. Let's hope that the lawyer will be taking Adagio's place in the limousine.

"Adagio, you will not be able to escape from Jail" said the police.

"I won't sir" said Adagio.

"Thank you, Adagio" said the police.

The police officer left the jail and Adagio's lawyer came in.

"Hey, you" said Adagio. "Do you want to take my spot in the limousine?"

"Sure, Adagio" said her lawyer. "I'm sorry that you arrested by the police"

"It's okay" said Adagio. "Just go the limousine is here"

At the entertainment district, Rarity saw the bus and the limousine passes by. Then, the lights turned green and Rarity starts driving.

"This is a beautiful day" said Rarity.

She saw her sister Sweetie Belle sitting down on the bench.

"Hi, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity. "How are you doing today?"

"It was good, Rarity" said Sweetie Belle. "Take me to the barber shop, please"

"That is a wonderful choice, darling" said Rarity.

On their way, they saw a limousine chasing at them.

"Rarity, look" said Sweetie Belle. "That limousine is chasing us"

"We better get away" said Rarity.

"Get them, Aria" said Adagio's Lawyer.

She tried to bump the car but Rarity drove it away.

"We missed it, Aria" said Adagio's lawyer. "How dare you defy me"

At the barber shop, Rarity drops off Sweetie Belle and gives her some money.

"Your car is fast" said Sweetie Belle.

"Thanks, darling" said Rarity.

Later, the time ran out and Rarity has made about $8,687.

"My rating is Insane and the next reward will be held when I hit $50,000" said Rarity. "I need about $8,202 more"

"That's right, Rarity" said Celestia. "Keep it doing"

They will get some more money for the next reward. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Aria is Arrested

Vinyl Scratch is going to be the next driver to do road rage. The rules for road rage are simple, Vinyl will have 75 seconds to picked up and dropped off passengers as a matter of fact. She will earn more money as soon as possible. Then, she will unlock either the next location or the next character. Let's hope that Vinyl will hit the $50,000 mark.

"Nice day in Canterlot for me" said Vinyl.

She saw a limousine and a bus passing by.

"Who are you looking at?" said Adagio's lawyer.

The light turns green and Vinyl starts driving.

"Let's get some show on the road!" said Vinyl.

She saw Octavia sitting down on the bench and picks her up.

"Hi, Octavia" said Vinyl. "What's up?"

"I'm good, Vinyl" said Octavia. "Take me to the music store please"

"We're on our way" said Vinyl.

On their way, they saw Aria Blaze being arrested by the police.

"Aria, you are officially arrested" said the police officer.

"But I didn't do anything, sir" said Aria.

"We saw you hitting many cars, ma'am" said the police officer. "You are going to jail and that's final"

"I didn't do that on purpose, sir" said Aria. "I always drive the limousine"

"I can handle this" said Sonata.

"Thanks, Sonata" said Aria.

The police officer puts Aria in the police car and heads to jail.

"She is gone now, Vinyl" said Octavia. "I don't want to be late now"

"I will keep driving, Octavia" said Vinyl.

At the music store, Vinyl drops off Octavia.

"That car was fast, Vinyl" said Octavia. "I'll give you $100 for that"

"Thanks, Octavia" said Vinyl. "I'll better make some more money"

"You'll be careful now, Vinyl" said Octavia.

"I sure will, Octavia" said Vinyl.

Later, the time ran out and Vinyl has about $9,231.

"My rating is insane and I have hit the $50,000 mark"

"Congratulations, Vinyl" said Celestia. "The next reward will be held when you hit the $75,000 mark"

"I need $23,971 more" said Vinyl.

She chooses Canterlot Dam as the next location in which it includes Camp Everfree. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Sonata Reformed

Canterlot Dam is the third place where the Equestria Girls are going to deliver the passengers. Sour Sweet is going to be the next driver to deliver the passengers as a matter of fact. She will keep an eye on the limousine. The Canterlot Dam itself is located near Camp Everfree. Let's hope that Sour Sweet will earn more money while picking up the passengers.

"A good day today for me" said Sour Sweet.

She saw the limousine passes by and it was driven by Principal Cinch.

"Why are you driving the limousine?" Sour Sweet asked.

"Sonata Dusk reformed already" said Principal Cinch. "I am taking over the limousine"

Then, the light turns green and Sour Sweet starts driving.

"Time to hit the road" said Sour Sweet.

She saw Lemon Zest is standing outside.

"Welcome to my car, Lemon" said Sour Sweet.

"Thank you, Sour Sweet" said Lemon Zest. "Take me to the jazz station please"

"We are on our way" said Sour Sweet.

On their way, they saw Sonata Dusk heading home with her parents.

"Sir, why are you taking our taking Sonata home?" Sour Sweet asked.

"She is reformed and decided to stay home with us" said Sonata's dad. "In fact, Principal Cinch is driving the limousine"

"I saw that, sir" said Sour Sweet. "She is taking over it"

"We are saving money to bring the bus back" said Lemon Zest. "I don't want to be late"

"Let's go then" said Sour Sweet.

They dropped her off at the jazz station.

"Thank you for dropping me off, Sour Sweet" said Lemon Zest.

"Anytime, Lemon Zest" said Sour Sweet. "I hope that we can bring the bus back"

"I hope so too, Sour Sweet" said Lemon Zest. "Here's $100 for you"

A little later, the time runs out and Sour Sweet earns $7,826.

"My rating is insane and the total is $58,855" said Sour Sweet. "I still need $16,145 so I can get the next reward"

"I agree with you, Sour Sweet" said Principal Celestia.

They will make some more money to hit $75,000 mark. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Aria's Lawyer

Aria Blaze is now in juvie. She is going to stay there as a matter of fact. She will be talking to her lawyer to take her spot. He will be in the limousine with Principal Cinch who is a former principal from Crystal Prep. Aria will not be leaving the juvie. Let's hope that her lawyer takes over her spot.

"Aria, you are not allowed to leave the juvie" said the guard.

"Yes, sir" said Aria.

They saw her lawyer came in.

"Hi, Aria" said her lawyer. "I'm sorry that you're staying in juvie"

"Can you please take over my spot?" Aria asked.

"I sure will, Aria" said her lawyer.

At Canterlot Dam, Sunset Shimmer drove there to pick up some passengers. She will have 75 seconds to dropped off the passengers as fast she could.

"What a beautiful afternoon" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw a limousine driven by Principal Cinch and Adagio's and Aria's lawyer are in the backseat.

"What are you waiting for, Sunset?" Adagio's lawyer asked. "Tell your mommy?"

The limousine leaves as the light turns green.

"Time to make some more money" said Sunset Shimmer.

She stops the car as she saw Pinkie Pie behind her.

"What's up, Pinkie?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Busy day, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Take me to the juice bar"

"On our way" said Sunset Shimmer. "Better keep an eye on that limousine"

On their way, they saw a limousine passing by.

"Get them, Cinch!" said Adagio's lawyer.

"We'll follow them" said Principal Cinch.

"Sunset, Principal Cinch is trying to follow us" said Pinkie Pie.

"I will try to drive faster, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset Shimmer drove faster and arrived at the juice bar.

"Here we are, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "The juice bar"

"You are the best driver, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Here's $100 for you"

Later, the time ran out and Sunset Shimmer made $6,312 and her rating is reckless.

"My grand total is $65,167" said Sunset Shimmer. "I still need $9,833 to go"

The next reward will be held in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Sonata at Home

Sonata Dusk is now at home. She will be staying with her mom and dad as a matter of fact. Her lawyer will be taking over her spot since she gave up to became a limousine driver. She is going to be in her room and stays there since her parents took her home. Let's hope that Sonata Dusk will stay in her room.

"Mom, can I go to my room?" Sonata asked. "I am retired to become a limousine"

"Okay, honey" said her mom. "Be sure you don't do anything bad"

"I won't, mom" said Sonata. "In fact, I won't hurt anyone"

"That's my daughter" said her mom.

At Canterlot Dam, Applejack is in her car. Then, she saw the limousine driven by Principal Cinch.

"Well, well, if it isn't Applejack" said Principal Cinch. "You won't be able to bring your buses back"

"You'll have to wait and see, Cinch" said Applejack.

She saw the limousine left. Then, the light turns green and Applejack began to drive.

"Time to save, Canterlot" said Applejack.

She saw, Apple Bloom sitting down on the bench.

"Hi, Apple Bloom" said Apple Bloom. "Hop in"

"Thanks, Applejack" said Apple Bloom.

"You got it" said Applejack.

"Normally, I would never ride in a vehicle, that is so hostile to the environment" said Apple Bloom. "But, I'm in a teensy bit of a jam right now"

"I better keep an eye on Principal Cinch" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "Cinch is bad and mean to us"

They saw a limousine behind them.

"Get them, Cinch" said Adagio's Lawyer.

"You got it, sir" said Principal Cinch.

"We will not let Cinch hit us" said Applejack.

She drives a bit faster and passed the limousine.

"That was close now" said Apple Bloom.

Applejack drops her sister off at Camp Everfree.

"This is your destination" said Applejack.

"I love you, Applejack" said Apple Bloom. "I have a hundred dollars for you"

Later, Applejack ran out of time and earned $10,223. Her rating is speed freak.

"That's a lot of money" said Applejack. "I have got a new reward since my total is $75,390"

"You did, Applejack" said Principal Celestia. "The next reward will be held when you hit the $100,000 mark"

"Okay, Celestia" said Applejack. "I need about $24,610 to go"

She picked Gloriosa Daisy as the next driver. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Adagio in Juvie

Adagio Dazzle is currently in juvie. She will not able to leave from the juvie as a matter of fact. She will be stay in her cell until the guard tells her to. Her lawyer is taking her spot in the limousine along with her Aria's and Sonata's. Let's hope that Adagio's lawyer will be staying in the limousine when Adagio is in juvie.

"Juvie is not a good place for me" said Adagio.

"Me either, Adagio" said Aria. "Our lawyers are taking care of the bus and Sunset and her friends are trying to bring them back"

"I don't want that to happen" said Adagio.

"Me either, Adagio" said Aria. "In fact, we are keeping the spell bus forever and everyone will get on it"

At Canterlot Dam, Rainbow Dash is waiting for the limousine to pass by.

"A nice day in Canterlot" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw, the limousine passes Rainbow Dash and hitting many vehicles.

"You will not be able to get your bus back" said Adagio's lawyer.

The lights began to turn green and Rainbow Dash began to drive.

"Come on, let's get up and move" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Scootaloo waiting for someone to picked her up.

"Hop on, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Scootaloo.

"Don't sit on my daring do books" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well am I glad to see you?" said Scootaloo.

"I better keep an eye on limousine so they won't hit me" said Rainbow Dash.

The limousine is right behind Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, the limousine is going to try to hit us" said Scootaloo.

"Not this time" said Rainbow Dash.

She drove a bit faster and passes the limousine.

"So long, limousine" said Rainbow Dash. "Principal Cinch is driving it"

At Camp Everfree, Rainbow Dash drops off Scootaloo and gives her $100.

"That was the coolest" said Scootaloo.

Later, the time ran out and she earned $8,645.

"My rating is Insane" said Rainbow Dash. "My total is $84,035"

"You still need $15,965 for the next reward" said Celestia.

It was not enough to hit the $100,000 mark. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Aria in Juvie

It is Nightmare Night in Canterlot. Aria is staying in juvie with Adagio as a matter of fact. She won't be getting candies since she is locked in her cell with the other criminals of course. Rainbow Dash is dressed as an astronaut by the way. She will deliver as fast as she could. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash can earn some more money.

"Aria, you are not allowed to go outside for trick or treating" said the security guard.

"Why, sir?" Aria asked.

"You are staying in your cell" said the security guard. "In fact, I have a key with me"

"I really wanted to go trick or treating" said Aria.

At her house, Rainbow Dash is getting ready to go picked up some passengers.

"Nightmare Night is a great day" said Rainbow Dash.

Then she saw the limousine driven by Principal Cinch.

"I will be looking at you" said Principal Cinch.

The limousine left and the lights turned green as Rainbow Dash began to drive.

"Time to kick some butt" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Pinkie Pie dressed as a roller skating person and picked her up.

"Hi, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash.

"Take me to Halloween party" said Pinkie Pie.

"We are on our way, Pinkie Pie" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw a limousine right behind them.

"Rainbow Dash, look" said Pinkie Pie. "The limousine is behind us"

"We will not let Cinch to hit us" said Rainbow Dash.

She drives a bit faster until they lost the limousine.

"Did we lose Cinch, Rainbow?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"We sure did, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "The lawyers for the Dazzlings are trick or treating by the way"

"I didn't know that, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

Later, Rainbow Dash drops off Pinkie Pie at the Halloween and gave her some money.

"You are faster than, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the time has run out and Rainbow Dash earned $8,363 and her rating is insane.

"The total is $92,398" said Rainbow Dash. "I need $7,602 for the next reward"

The next reward will be held in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Aria's New Cellmate

Aria Blaze is going to get a new cellmate at the juvenile hall. She will see her new cellmate as a matter of fact. Adagio is not going to get one of course. Aria may not like her new cellmate. Her new cellmate was arrested by the police when Aria was in Juvie. Let's hope that she can meet her new cellmate.

"Adagio, I am getting a new cellmate" said Aria.

"I heard about that, Aria" said Adagio. "We don't want anyone to get their bus back"

"I agree with you, Adagio" said Aria. "In fact, Sonata is at home with her family"

"I know that, Aria" said Adagio.

They saw Aria's new cellmate.

"Aria, your cellmate is here" said the security guard.

"Hi, Aria" said her new cellmate.

"I don't know you" said Aria.

Later, Vinyl is getting ready to do some road rage for more money.

"Nice day in Canterlot" said Vinyl.

Then, she saw the limousine passing by.

"You will never get your buses back" said Adagio's lawyer.

"Oh, yes, I would, sir" said Vinyl.

Then, the lights turned green and Vinyl began to drive.

"Time to make some more money" said Vinyl.

She saw her friend Octavia waiting and she picks her up.

"Hi, Octavia" said Vinyl. "What's up?"

"It's good, Vinyl" said Octavia. "Take me to the theatre please"

"We are on our way" said Vinyl.

Behind them, they saw limousine going to hit them.

"Vinyl, look" said Octavia. "The limousine is here"

"I will drive faster, Octavia" said Vinyl.

She drives faster, and the limousine is still behind them.

"I hate the limo behind us" said Octavia"

"Same here" said Vinyl.

At the theatre, Vinyl drops her off and Octavia gave her money.

"Great ride, Vinyl" said Octavia.

Later, the time ran out and Vinyl made $10,204 and her ranking is Speed Freak.

"I hit the $100,000 mark" said Vinyl. "And I got a reward"

"You sure did, Vinyl" said Celestia. "You have $102,602"

She chooses Timber Spruce as the next driver. Vinyl still need $22,398 to get the next reward. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Arrested Again

Adagio Dazzle is planning to escape from jail. The police are falling asleep as a matter of fact. She will be driving the limousine with her lawyer of course. She will keep an eye from everyone getting their bus back. Adagio will try to get the keys and escape from her cell. Let's hope that Adagio will be arrested again after came out from jail.

"Girls, I want you take me out of jail" said Adagio.

"Why, Adagio?" Aria asked.

"Because I want to drive a limousine" said Adagio.

"Sonata is at home, Adagio" said Aria. "But I got the magnet with me"

"Great idea, Aria" said Adagio.

She brought out the magnet and got the key.

"I got it, Adagio" said Aria.

She opens the cell and freed Adagio.

"Thanks, Aria" said Adagio.

Outside, Gloriosa Daisy is getting ready to pick up some customers. Then, she saw Adagio driving the limousine.

"Ahoy hoy, Mrs. Everfree" said Adagio.

The lights turn green and Gloriosa began to drive.

"That was very rude when someone called me that" said Gloriosa.

She saw Timber Spruce waving at her.

"It's Timber Spruce" said Gloriosa.

She picked him up and continues to drive.

"Hi, Timber" said Gloriosa.

"Thanks for picking me up" said Timber Spruce. "Take me to the jazz station"

"We are on our way" said Gloriosa.

Behind them, they saw Adagio driving the limousine.

"You'll never get your bus back" said Adagio.

"Gloriosa, lookout" said Timber Spruce.

Gloriosa began to drive faster. Then, she saw the police officer behind Adagio.

"The police are here to arrest Adagio" said Timber Spruce.

"I can see that" said Gloriosa.

The police took Adagio back to jail.

"She's going back to jail" said Gloriosa.

At the jazz station, Gloriosa drops off Timber and gave her $100.

"You are so fast" said Timber Spruce.

Later, the time ran out and Gloriosa has earned $9,310 and her rating is insane.

"I earned a lot of money" said Gloriosa. "I still need $13,088 to go as my grand total is $111,912"

They will make more money for the next reward. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Another Drunk Driving

Rainbow Dash is now at Canterlot Dam and she drives over there. She will be getting some more money by picking up some passengers as a matter of fact. She will be doing better than her last one of course. Rainbow Dash will keep an eye on a drunk person. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash looks for a drunk person.

"It is a wonderful today in Canterlot Dam" said Rainbow Dash.

Then, she saw Adagio's lawyer driving the limousine.

"Adagio told me that your never get your bus back" said Adagio's lawyer.

"Oh, yes, I will, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

The limousine drove away, and the lights turn green and Rainbow Dash began to drive.

"Time to move now!" shout Rainbow Dash.

She saw Scootaloo waving at her.

"Scootaloo is here" said Rainbow Dash. "Time to pick her up"

Rainbow Dash stops the car and Scootaloo got in the car.

"Hi, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash" said Scootaloo. "It is nice to see you again"

"Thanks, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Scootaloo. "Take me to the dam, please"

"We are on our way" said Rainbow Dash.

A little later, they saw Aria Blaze going drunk driving.

"Rainbow Dash, look" said Scootaloo. "Aria is drunk driving"

"That is not good, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, drunk driving is obeying the law"

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Scootaloo. "Let's drive away from her"

She began driving a bit faster. Aria is still following them.

"We don't want to get hit" said Scootaloo.

"We can get hurt" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the police arrested Aria and took her back to jail.

"Is she gone now, Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked.

"She sure is, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

She took Scootaloo to Canterlot Dam and earned $100 from her.

"You are fast, Rainbow" said Scootaloo.

"That's nice, Scootaloo" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, the time ran out and Rainbow Dash earn more money than last time. She got $10,203 and her rating is speed freak.

"The grand total is $122,115" said Rainbow Dash. "I still need $2,885 to go"

The next reward will be held in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	17. Aria's Car Accident

Pinkie Pie is getting ready to earn some more money in Canterlot Dam. She will pick up some more passengers as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do with the passengers of course. She will start driving when the clock starts at 75 seconds and add more time when she picked up some passengers. Let's hope that Pinkie Pie will earn some more money.

"Good day at Canterlot High" said Pinkie Pie.

They saw a limousine driving by.

"Hello there, Pink" said Adagio's lawyer.

Then, the lights turned green and Pinkie Pie began to drive.

"That wasn't very nice" said Pinkie Pie.

Then, she saw Starlight Glimmer sitting down on the bench.

"Hi, Starlight" said Pinkie Pie.

"Thanks for picking me up" said Starlight Glimmer. "Jazz station, please"

"No problem, Starlight" said Pinkie Pie.

On their way, they saw Aria Blaze escaped from jail and driving a police car.

"Look, Pinkie" said Starlight Glimmer. "That police car is chasing us"

"Not for long" said Pinkie Pie.

Just then, the police hit another car and Aria is killed in the car accident.

"Look, Pinkie" said Starlight Glimmer. "Aria Blaze is killed in the car accident"

"Where did her life go?" Pinkie Pie.

"In hades, Pinkie" said Starlight Glimmer.

In hades, Aria woke up and saw the devil looking at her.

"Where am I?" Aria asked.

"You are in hades, ma'am" said the devil. "You are here to stay with me"

He grabs Aria and he locks her in a cage.

"Help me!" shout Aria. "Get me out of here!"

Back at Canterlot Dam, Pinkie Pie drops off Starlight glimmer at a jazz station.

"That is a fast ride" said Starlight Glimmer. "You should be a taxi driver one day"

She gave $100 to Pinkie Pie and she left.

"See you later, Starlight" said Pinkie Pie.

Later, the time ran out and Pinkie Pie earned $10,430 and her rating is Speed Freak.

"The total is $132,545 and I just earned another reward" said Pinkie Pie.

"Yes, you did, Pinkie" said Celestia. "The next reward will be held when you get to the $150,000 mark"

She picks the nuclear power plant and still needs $17,455 to go for the next reward. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Aborigines

Applejack is now at the Nuclear Power Plant. She will have 75 seconds to pick up as many passengers as she got as a matter of fact. She will remember what she picks up of course. Applejack will keep an eye on aborigines. They have lived in Australia and Applejack will be looking out for them. Let's hope that Applejack will earn more money.

"Nuclear Power Plant" said Applejack. "The place where Sunset Shimmer works"

She saw the limousine drives by.

"You think you can win?" Adagio's lawyer asker. "I don't think so"

The limousine left, and the lights turned green.

"Time to make more money" said Applejack.

She saw Sunset Shimmer waving at her and Applejack stops the car.

"Hi, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Thanks for picking me up" said Sunset Shimmer. "Well, it's about time"

"Let's keep going" said Applejack.

Later, Applejack stops the car and saw the aborigines.

"Look, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "The aborigines are here"

"I have never seen one, Sunset" said Applejack. "In fact, I have never seen one here"

"Me either, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I am not sure where they live"

"They lived in Australia, Sunset" said Applejack. "They don't live in the power plant"

"They could get lost, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "I will call the police"

She called them, and they came.

"What's going on here, ma'am?" The police officer asked.

"The aborigines are on the loose" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will take care of them, ma'am" said the police officer.

"Thanks, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

They took the aborigines away.

"Let's go now, Sunset" said Applejack.

She drives her car and dropped off Sunset Shimmer at the Cooling Tower.

"That was fast, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "That was a good ride"

She gave Applejack $100.

"See you later, Sunset" said Applejack.

Later on, Applejack ran out of time and she earned about $8,505 and rating is insane.

"The total is $141,050 which is not enough" said Applejack. "I still need $8,950"

The next chapter will be held in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Adagio Killed

The Equestria Girls and their friends are almost at the $150,000 mark for the next reward. Rainbow Dash will be the next person to make money as a matter of fact. She will try to earn more than $8,950 of course. She will keep an Adagio. She will be unlocking either a new location or a new character. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will earn more money.

"It's a beautiful day here at the power plant" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Adagio's lawyer driving by.

"Think you can win?" Adagio's lawyer asked. "I don't think so"

The lights turn green and Rainbow Dash began driving.

"Time to get some more money" said Rainbow Dash.

She saw Pinkie Pie waving at Rainbow Dash and she stops the car.

"Hi, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "Great to see you"

"Take me to the cooling tower" said Pinkie Pie.

"I sure will, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I will remember where to go"

On their way, Adagio was walking and ran over. Then, Rainbow Dash stops the car.

"Oh dear, Adagio is dead" said Rainbow Dash.

In hades, Adagio wakes up and saw the devil.

"There you are now" said the devil. "You are going to the cage"

He put her in the cage.

"Stay here and you will not be leaving the cage" said the devil.

"I won't, sir" said Adagio.

"I am at the cage as well, Adagio" said Aria.

"Same here" said Adagio.

Later, Rainbow Dash drops off Pinkie Pie at the cooling tower.

"There you go now, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good ride for me" said Pinkie Pie.

"I'm glad you like the ride" said Rainbow Dash. "Bye, Pinkie"

The time has run out and Rainbow Dash earned $10,432 and her rating is Speed Freak.

"I have just hit the $150,000 mark" said Rainbow Dash. "Time for me to pick another character"

"The next reward will be held when you hit to the $200,000 mark" said Celestia. "You still need $48,518 to go"

She picks Sunny Flare as the next character. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Bad Boy Arrested

Sunny Flare is now getting to make more money. She will have 75 seconds to pick up some passengers as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do of course. The most money she can get and the highest rating she can get. She will add more seconds when she picks up some passengers. Let's hope Sunny Flare will add more money.

"Beautiful day at the Power Plant" said Sunny Flare.

She saw the limousine passing by.

"You will never defeat us" said Adagio's lawyer.

She saw the lights turned green and she began to drive.

"You'll never mess with the Shadowbolts" said Sunny Flare.

She saw Indigo Zap waving and she picks her up.

"Hop on, Indigo" said Sunny Flare. "It's great to see you"

"Thanks for picking me up" said Indigo Zap. "Take me to the power plant please"

"We sure will" said Sunny Flare.

On their way, they saw the police arresting that bad kid.

"Sunny Flare, that boy is arrested by the police" said Indigo Zap.

"I saw that, Indigo" said Sunny Flare.

"Young man, you are under arrest" said the police.

"Why, sir?" A bad boy asked.

"Because you were bullying at school" said the police. "In fact, the principal has been expelled you from school"

"We are taking you to the juvenile hall" said the other police officer.

They put that bad boy in the police and took them away.

"Is he gone now?" Indigo Zap asked.

"He sure is" said Sunny Flare. "We better keep going"

Later, Sunny Flare drops off Indigo Zap at the power plant turbines.

"That ride was fast, Sunny" said Indigo Zap.

"I hope you'll have a great day there" said Indigo Zap. "Thank you for giving me $100 in cash"

Later, the time ran out and Sunny Flare earned $13,402 and her rating is Gazelle.

"We had $151,482" said Sunny Flare. "The total is now $164,884 and I still need $35,116 to go"

"That's right, Sunny" said Celestia. "The reward won't be held until you hit the $200,000 mark"

They will continue to make more money. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Bad Boy in Trial

A bad boy is now at the Canterlot courthouse for the trial. He will not be going anywhere during the trial as a matter of fact. Everyone will be seeing the trial of course. They will always what to do during the trial. They will have to be quiet when the trial goes on. Let's hope that the trial for a bad boy will do good.

"Where am I?" A bad boy asked. "Why am I doing in here?"

"You are here for the trial, young man" said the DA. "In fact, you have done something bad at school today"

"What did I do, sir?" A bad boy asked.

"You were bullying a lot of students at school" said the DA. "The trial will begin in just a few minutes"

They saw everybody else enters the courtroom and the judge took his seat.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen" said the judge. "Today, this bad boy has bullied students at school recently"

"What did he do, sir?" The DA asked.

"Here is a video that the bad boy bullied students that is caught on camera" said the judge.

He put the video in and turns on the TV. Then, everyone saw a bad boy putting students in the locker.

"Did you see that, ladies and gentlemen?" The judge asked. "He was putting students inside the locker"

"That was very disrespectful to him" said the DA. "He will never be able to bully students at school again"

"That is true" said the judge. "Also, he is expelled from school by his principal"

"They don't want him to see him in school again" said the DA.

Later, they saw the juvenile bus arrived at the courthouse.

"Young man, the juvenile bus is here" said the DA.

"I don't want to go to juvie" said a bad boy.

"I am sorry, but you are going and that is final" said the DA.

A bad boy went to the bus and left the courthouse.

"Our trial has come to an end" said the judge. "Case dismissed"

Everyone is now leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Car Racing

The Cutie Mark Crusaders are going to see the car racing at the Canterlot Motor Speedway. The Equestria Girls are taking a breaking from making money to get their bus back as a matter of fact. They will see the race car drivers of course. It will be a good race for them. Let's hope that the car racing will be a good one.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The Canterlot Motor Speedway"

"Wow, that's a lot of people, Sunset" said Scootaloo.

"I know, Scootaloo" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, it will be a good race"

"We better get in line, girls" said Twilight.

"Alright, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "It will be a while"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went in line until a few people remaining in left.

"May I see your ticket, please?" The woman asked.

A customer gave her a ticket and scans it.

"Enjoy the race" said the woman. "May I see your tickets?"

"Here you go, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave the tickets to the woman and scans it.

"Enjoy the race, girls" said the woman.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to take their seats.

"This is the best seat, Sunset" said Sweetie Belle. "Thank you for taking us"

"No problem, you three" said Sunset Shimmer. "Look, the race is about to start"

They saw the race car drivers went to the starting line.

"Start your engines, racers" said the announcer.

The racers started their engines.

"Let's hope that the lights turned green" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the lights turned green.

"Go!" shout the announcer.

The race is now underway.

"Look, the pink car is the lead" said Pinkie Pie.

"That light blue car is behind it" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going to see who will win the race"

Later, the light blue car made it to the finish line.

"The light blue car wins the race" said Sunset Shimmer. "That was a good race"

The girls are congratulating the light blue car driver. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Winner Party

The Equestria Girls and their friends have recently saw a light blue car driver winning the race. They will be having a race afterparty as a matter of fact. The girls have congratulated a light blue car driver of course. The girls are going to set up the party when that driver comes. Let's hope that the race afterparty will be a big success.

"Time to go now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went back home from the race.

"We are home now, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"How was the race, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, a light blue car driver won the race"

"That's great, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "We better decorated for the party"

"We can do it, ma'am" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have the decorations with us" said Twilight.

"That's nice of you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight.

"No problem, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's start decorating"

The girls began decorating the living room. Then, the put the race car cake on the dining table.

"Did you make that cake, Pinkie?" Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Your mom helped me"

"That's good, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer. "Help me put the banner on top"

"Alright, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends put the banner on top.

"There we go now" said Sunset Shimmer. "It's all decorated"

"Here comes that light blue car driver" said Applejack. "Turn off the lights"

Sunset Shimmer turns off the lights and the light blue car driver came inside and turns on the lights.

"Surprise!" shout everyone except for the light blue car driver.

"Is this a surprise party for me?" A light blue car driver asked.

"Not just that, it is also a winner party" said Rainbow Dash.

"I like this party" said a light blue car driver. "Thank you for inviting me"

The winner party for a light blue car driver is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Long Valley

Sunset Shimmer is now at home with the rest of her friends. They have not earned money for a long time as a matter of fact. They are going to hear about Long Valley of course. Long Valley is located near Yellowstone and Nevada. The girls never heard about Long Valley. Let's hope that the girls will watch the news about Long Valley.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French Toast for breakfast"

"That's good, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, French toast is delicious"

"Call your friends, Sunset" said Sunset's mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We will be down there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went downstairs and went to the table.

"Did your mom made French toast for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She sure did, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "She is good at making breakfast"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends finished eating the French Toast.

"That was delicious, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Can we see what's on TV?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, we can, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to turn the TV and saw a special report.

"A special report is on now" said Twilight.

"I wonder what the special report is" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, we have been following all day to give you this special report" said the anchorman.

"I wonder what the special report is" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Long Valley is expecting to be erupted" said the anchorman.

"That could be bad" said Applejack.

"The most we can get is VEI 7, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It is located in Mono County, California" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We should make more money to bring our bus back soon"

"We are currently having $164,884 in cash" said Twilight. "We need to get to the one million mark to get the bus"

The girls now remember what Long Valley is. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Long Valley Erupted

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have already heard of Long Valley. It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada as a matter of fact. It will be erupted soon of course. It is not safe to stay at Long Valley when it was erupted. Everyone will need to evacuate during the eruption. Let's hope that everyone will get out of Long Valley in time.

"We just heard what long valley is, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure do, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It is not safe to stay at Long Valley when it erupts" said Rainbow Dash.

"It isn't, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, everyone will evacuate"

"I hope that everyone will be okay" said Fluttershy.

"I hope so too, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are still taking a break for making money to bring our bus back"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw the breaking sign alert on TV.

"What is going on now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am not sure, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes the news anchorman"

"This is breaking news" said the anchorman. "The Long Valley has been erupted"

"That doesn't look good, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"It isn't, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone is going to be okay"

"I hope so, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "The most it could get will be VEI 7"

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone is evacuating the Yosemite National Park"

"I see it now, Sunset" said Twilight. "It is not safe to stay there"

"That's what Rainbow Dash said, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw everyone went to their room.

"They went back to their room" said Applejack. "They will stay there until the Long Valley eruption ends"

"It is in the atmosphere, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have learned about that at school"

"We have study it for our science class" said Twilight. "We should pray for them"

"That is a good idea, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now praying for the victims from the Long Valley eruption. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Christmas Shopping

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going Christmas shopping today as a matter of fact. They were on the nice list of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will go Christmas shopping.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making French toast for breakfast"

"That's great, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having French toast for breakfast"

"Can you call your friends, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be down there, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having French toast for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having French toast" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends put on their winter clothes.

"Where are we going today?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are going to the mall today" said Sunset Shimmer.

At the mall, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside.

"That's a lot of people here" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "Where can we shop first?"

"How about the toy store" said Applejack.

"Great idea, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the toy store and start shopping.

"What can we buy, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I brought a doll for my little sister" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I brought a Rainbow Dash doll for Scootaloo"

"We can pay with it" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to the cashier and pay with their money.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

"No problem, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls left the toy store and continue shopping. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Clothing Drive

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be doing the clothing drive as a matter of fact. It is for the people who don't have clothes of course. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will do good on the clothing drive.

"Morning, mom" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Good morning, Sunset" said Sunset's mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That looks delicious, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out the girls, Sunset?" Sunset's mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Sunset Shimmer. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Okay, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast today, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I like having pancakes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Sunset Shimmer and her friends brought their old clothes.

"Come on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to the homeless shelter"

At the homeless shelter, Sunset Shimmer and her friends went inside and brought the box of their old clothes.

"We are here now, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Are these the clothes for the poor people?" The manager asked.

"They sure are, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Right this way please" said the manager.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends follow the manager until they met the homeless people.

"We are here now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Are those the clothes for us?" One of the homeless people asked.

"They are, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here you go"

The girls gave the clothes to the homeless people.

"Thank you for bringing the clothes, girls" said one of the homeless people"

"No problem, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

The clothing drive for the girls is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Woman Paralyzed

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to go back to work to deliver more customers. They took a break for making money as a matter of fact. Twilight will be going to the power plant of course. She will have 75 seconds to get more passengers to earn more time and money. Let's hope that twilight will make some more money.

"I am here at the nuclear power plant" said Twilight.

She saw Adagio's lawyer passing by.

"I don't think you will win at all" said Adagio's lawyer.

"Oh, yes, I will" said Twilight.

She saw the light turned green and began to drive.

"We are under way now" said Twilight.

She saw Rainbow Dash waving at her.

"Hi, Rainbow" said Twilight. "How was your day?"

"It was good, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, I like coming over here"

"That's nice of you, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I wanna go to the cooling tower" said Rainbow Dash.

"We are our way" said Twilight.

On their way, they saw a car being crashed to another car.

"Twilight, there is a car crash" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw it, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I wonder who is inside that car"

They saw a woman being paralyzed.

"That woman look paralyzed" said Twilight.

"I see her, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Twilight.

They saw the ambulance arrived at the scene.

"What is going on here?" The paramedic asked.

"That woman is paralyzed" said Twilight.

"We will take care of her, ma'am" said the paramedic.

They took that woman away.

"She is gone now" said Twilight. "We better hurry now"

She dropped off Rainbow Dash at the cooling tower.

"Thank you for dropping me off, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash gave one hundred dollars to Twilight.

"Thanks, Rainbow" said Twilight.

Later, the time ran out and Twilight earned about $10,201 and her rating is speed freak.

"The total is $175,085" said Twilight. "I still need $24,915 to go"

They will hit the reward when they hit the $200,000 mark. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Woman in the Wheelchair

The woman who got paralyzed has now being sent to the hospital. She went to the ambulance as a matter of fact. She has also broken her leg of course. Since she is being paralyzed. She will be going to sit on the wheelchair. That's why paralyzed people sit on. Let's hope that the paralyzed will be on the wheelchair after the accident.

"Come here, ma'am" said one of the paramedics. "We are taking you to the emergency room"

The paramedics took that woman to the emergency room.

"What happened to her?" The doctor asked.

"She had a car accident today" said the nurse. "In fact, she did not see where she is going"

"I don't think she was texting" said one of the doctors.

"We will give her an operation" said one of the nurses.

"Good idea, ma'am" said one of the doctors.

They began doing the operations for the woman.

"Is she going to be okay, sir?" One of the nurses asked.

"I hope so, ma'am" said one of the doctors.

After the woman's operation is successful, they put her in the wheelchair.

"Why am I on the wheelchair?" The woman asked.

"You were being paralyzed, ma'am" said one of the doctors.

"How did you know that?" The woman asked.

"You had a car crash yesterday" said one of the doctors.

"How long will I be in the wheelchair?" The woman asked.

"Until you are not being paralyzed anymore" said one of the nurses.

"Alright, sir" said the woman. "I will be staying on the wheelchair"

"Thank you, ma'am" said one of the doctors.

"You're welcome, sir" said the woman.

They saw her kids and her sister came.

"How was mom doing?" Her son asked.

"I am doing good, kids" said the woman. "I am going to be stuck on the wheelchair.

"Do you want me to push you on the wheel chair?" Her sister asked.

"Sure" said the woman. "Be careful now"

"I sure will" said her sister.

They are now leaving the hospital as her sister pushes the woman in the wheelchair. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Another Car Racing

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are getting ready to see another car race. They have saw a light blue car win the last race as a matter of fact. They will see another car win the race of course. The same color of cars is going to be in the race. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will be at the car race.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Just in time for another car race" said Twilight.

"That is true, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have saw the light blue car race winning the last race"

"The light blue car will be in today's race" said Twilight.

"Exactly, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Do you have the tickets, Sunset?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I do, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better get in line now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went in line.

"Do you have the tickets, ma'am?" The ticket holder asked.

"I have some, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave it to the ticket holder and scans it.

"Enjoy the race now" said the ticket holder.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer.

They went to take their seats.

"The race is about to start" said Twilight.

"Start your engines, racers" said the announcer.

The cars turned on and they start racing.

"And they are off" said the announcer.

"Good race so far, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"The orange is in the lead" said Applejack.

"The pink car is right behind it" said Pinkie Pie.

"This is a competition, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "I wonder who will win the race"

"They are almost at the finish line" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the pink car made it to the finish line.

"The pink car won the race, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "The car matches the same color as me"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends are congratulating the pink car racer for winning the race. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. Twilight Wins the Race

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to have a race. The girls have been practicing for that race as a matter of fact. They got their cars ready of course. They are still taking a break from making for money by the way. They will race at the speedway. Let's hope that the girls will be having a good race.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a lot of crowd, Sunset" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have been practicing for our race"

"I hope that the race will be good" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's enter the speedway now" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are now entering the speedway.

"I see our race cars" said Rainbow Dash.

"Are we wearing our racing outfit?" Applejack asked.

"We sure are, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's go to our cars now"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to their cars.

"Time to go to the starting line" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Alright, Sunset" said Twilight.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the starting line.

"Start your engine, racers" said the announcer.

The girls are starting their cars.

"Ready, set go!" said the announcer.

The race is now underway.

"I am in the lead now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash is in first place" said Sunset Shimmer. "And I'm in second place"

"I better to take the lead" said Twilight.

They saw Twilight took the lead.

"Twilight is in first place now" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's see who will win" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is either Rainbow Dash or Twilight"

Twilight made it to the finish line and wins the race.

"Twilight wins the race" said Sunset Shimmer. "I finished in third place"

The rest of the girls are congratulating Twilight for winning the race.

"Great race, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "That was a big win"

They saw the trophy awarded to Twilight. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Race Afterparty

The race afterparty will be at Twilight's house. Twilight has won the race as a matter of fact. The party for Twilight winning the race will be a success of course. Sunset Shimmer and her friends are still taking a break from making more money to bring the bus back by the way. Let's hope that the race afterparty for Twilight will be a good one.

"We are home now, girls" said Twilight.

"It's nice to come over to your house, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, I have won the race"

"Are we having the race afterparty for you, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Pinkie Pie put up the decorations"

"I sure did, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are invited for your party, Twilight" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Twilight.

Later, the race afterparty at Twilight's house has started.

"Nice party you have, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "Here come my parents now"

They saw Twilight's parents entering the house with her trophy.

"We are here, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thank you for bringing the trophy home" said Twilight.

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Night Light.

"The room looks amazing" said Twilight Velvet. "Did someone decorate it?"

"Pinkie Pie did that, mom" said Twilight.

"That's nice of you, Pinkie" said Twilight Velvet.

"Thanks, Twilight's mom" said Pinkie Pie.

"You're welcome, Pinkie" said Twilight Velvet.

"I made the bowl of punch" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is good, Rainbow" said Twilight. "We can continue the party"

"Alright, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Later, Twilight is getting ready to take her trophy to the trophy room.

"Time to take my racing trophy to the trophy room" said Twilight. "Follow me, girls"

The rest of her friends went with Twilight to the trophy room.

"Time to put my racing trophy in the trophy case" said Twilight.

She put her racing trophy in the trophy case and the girls looked at it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Third Car Race

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to have another race. Twilight have won another race as a matter of fact. She will defend her champion of course. She could be a 2-time champ by the way. She will be able to try to win another title or else someone else can. Let's hope that the girls will be having a good race.

"Here we are now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Back at the speedway"

"We are about to get ready for another race" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we did a good job on the last race"

"We sure did, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have entered the speedway.

"Are you here for the next race?" The owner asked.

"We sure are" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is good" said the owner. "We see some crowd here"

"That is a lot, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"I know, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go to our car already"

"Good idea, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls have entered their cars and they start their engines.

"Start your engines, racers" said the announcer.

The lights turned green and the race is on.

"We are under way" said the announcer.

"I'm in first place" said Twilight. "I am going to win another trophy"

"Not if I get there first" said Rainbow Dash.

"Twilight and Rainbow Dash are fighting for the win" said the announcer.

"You can do it, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Same to you, Rainbow"

"We are trying our best, Sunset" said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash made it to the finish line first and wins the race.

"And Rainbow Dash is your winner" said the announcer.

They cheered at Rainbow Dash.

"I did it" said Rainbow Dash. "I won a trophy"

"Great race, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I would have got another champion today"

"Here comes the trophy now, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

They took a picture of Rainbow Dash holding her racing trophy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Race Continues

The race at Canterlot speedway continues. The males are about to participate in the race as a matter of fact. They have saw the Equestria Girls entering the race of course. Rainbow Dash have won that race by the way. One of the boys are going to win the trophy. Let's hope that the males will be having a good race.

"That was a great race for the girls" said Sandalwood.

"It sure was, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry. "In fact, we are about to get ready for our race"

"We can't for our next race" said Micro Chips.

"Yep" said Big MacIntosh.

They saw Sunset Shimmer and her friends leaving the Canterlot speedway.

"That was nice to see Rainbow Dash winning the trophy" said Flash Sentry.

"I wonder who will win the trophy?" Micro Chips asked.

"We will see" said Sandalwood. "We are about to enter the speedway"

"Okay, Sandalwood" said Flash Sentry.

The boys are now entering the speedway and see a lot of crowd.

"That is a lot of crowd here" said Micro Chips.

"The race is about to start" said the announcer.

The boys went to their race cars.

"Start your engines" said the announcer.

The boys are turning on the engine.

"On your marks" said the announcer.

The light turns yellow.

"Get set" said the announcer.

The light turns green and the boys began to drive.

"Go!" shout the announcer.

Flash Sentry is now in the lead as Sandalwood is in second place.

"We are behind you, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"I'm in third place" said Micro Chips.

"Big MacIntosh is in fourth place right now" said Flash Sentry.

"We only got one more lap" said Sandalwood.

"I wonder who will win the race" said Micro Chips"

The boys saw Flash Sentry made it to the finish line first.

"Flash Sentry has won the race!" shout the announcer.

"Great job, Flash" said Sandalwood. "You have won the race"

"Thanks, you two" said Flash Sentry. "Here comes my trophy now"

The trophy came, and the boys took a picture of Flash Sentry and his trophy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
